1 The Disappearance
by Iamthe13thDoctor
Summary: The Doctor and Peri arrive at Macgregor High School to investigate the disappearance of a student-teacher. They meet Nita, who helps them in their investigation. First story featuring my OC, Nita. I'm afraid I do not own Doctor Who.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

12th April, 1986, Chermside, Brisbane, Queensland, Australia, 11:25pm

"Mum's going to kill you for getting me home so late, Shell," said Nita to her cousin. "There's no way she'll let me go to the Dire Straits concert with you now!"

Shelley, a 28-year-old dental technician, had taken Nita to the drive-in to see Pretty In Pink. Afterwards they decided to look for Halley's Comet, which was supposed to be visible in the night sky. They had lost track of time. Nita was supposed to be home by 10pm.

"How long will it take to get home from here?" asked Nita.

"Another half an hour," replied Shelley.

"You're so dead!" exclaimed Nita, opening the car door.

Just as Shelley was about to get in the car, she noticed what looked like a cloud which obscured the stars in the east. "What's that?"

Nita looked to where Shelley was pointing. The object flew from the north to south-south-east in twenty seconds. It appeared to have 'blobs' on its four extremities.

Nita and Shelley stared at each other. "What was that?" asked Nita.

"I have no idea," replied Shelley. "But don't tell anyone, they won't believe you. Just keep it to yourself."

They drove home in stunned silence.

8th May, 1986, Redbank Plains, Queensland, 11pm

20-year-old Sharron had been shopping with her best friend, Samantha. Sharron had bought a new outfit for her date with her boyfriend, Martin, the following night. They were back at Sharron's Archerfield flat by the time the shops closed and Sharron made them coffee. They sat at Sharron's kitchen table, jostling for space with the well-tended fern.

Sharron was proud of her little unit. After the chaos of the family home, it was a sanctuary. She'd arranged her polished pine lounge suite around a large crocheted rug. Knick-knacks sat on small side tables. Plants decorated corners, benches and walls. They grew from baskets on the floor. She bought an expensive stereo and television. Art for the walls. She put photographs of her family everywhere. Her younger siblings loved her unit and Sharron told them they could take turns spending the weekend.

"I'm so glad you bought that dress," said Samantha. "You look stunning in it. Martin's going to love it."

"I hope so," Sharron grinned. "We should get you home, we have work tomorrow." They went out to the car and headed to Samantha's place.

Sharron waved Samantha off at her Redbank Plains home and headed the car back towards Archerfield, a 30-minute drive. She's need petrol, but it was late. Sharron was good with her money but she'd much rather spend her hard-earned on a dress than a tank of fuel. She was notorious for throwing in a couple of bucks' worth instead of filling up.

"I probably have enough to get home," she hoped. She didn't have enough money for petrol, but she really didn't want to go back to her friend's house to ask to borrow money. She decided to call her father in the morning and ask him to drop her off some money on his way to work.

She was somewhere on Ipswich Road when her yellow Datsun choked to a halt. "Oh, crap!" she exclaimed. "What do I do now?"

She looked around. There had to be a phone somewhere. She looked up the road and saw a roadhouse. Hopefully it had a telephone box. She got out of her car and walked the short distance to the closed roadhouse. Yes! There were two telephone boxes outside. She took her purse out of her handbag. There was only enough money to make one call. She inserted a twenty-cent coin and dialled her boyfriend's number.

After about ten rings, she heard a sleep-muffled voice. "Yeah, waddaya want?"

"Martin!" exclaimed Sharron, relieved. "It's Sharron. I'm sorry to wake you up, but I didn't know what else to do!"

"What's wrong?" asked Martin, trying to wake himself up.

"I've run out of petrol on my way home," explained Sharron.

"Ok, I'll come and pick you up," said Martin. "Where are you?"

She tried to describe the service station. "I'm at a Shell service station on Ipswich Road," she said. "I think it's at Gailes."

"Wait there," Martin told her. "I'll find you."

"Thank you," Sharron replied.

She hung up the phone and walked out to the road to wait for him. After about fifteen minutes, a woman pulled over and called out to her. "Do you need help?"

"It's all right!" Sharron called back. "My boyfriend's coming to get me."

"Ok," the woman called back, and drove away.

Another fifteen minutes passed. Where was Martin? Another car pulled over. This time it was a middle-aged man. "Are you ok?" he called.

"Yes, thanks," Sharron replied. "I'm waiting for my boyfriend." She was beginning to get nervous.

A little while later, a young man pulled over and offered her a lift, which she politely declined. Sharron wasn't stupid. She wasn't getting into a stranger's car late at night.

"This is ridiculous!" Sharron thought. "Martin should be here by now." She trudged back to the phone box as her watch hit midnight and May 8 became May 9. She had been waiting for 45 minutes now.

She had no more coins, so she spoke to the operator and asked to reverse the charges. She gave the operator her boyfriend's number. His flatmate answered.

"Martin has left already," he said. "He should be there by now."

"Well, he's not," Sharron replied.

"Well, wait for him in your car, and I'm sure he'll be there soon."

"Ok, thanks," said Sharron. She hung up the phone.

Sharron walked back to her car. She stood, alone, in the dark, waiting for her boyfriend to arrive. She looked back at the roadhouse. The brightly lit phone boxes sat on their concrete bases like twin beacons outside the Wacol snack bar and convenience store. Next door was the equally well-lit Shell service station, a squat, white building with three pumps under a protruding roof.

A train pulled in at the nearby Wacol train station. A few late-night passengers walked out of the station, and passed by Sharron's car. Cars drove past her along busy Ipswich Road, but still Martin didn't come.

Martin was beside himself with worry. He'd gone to pick Sharron up when she'd called but when he arrived at the big, brightly lit service station on Ipswich Rd, there'd been no sign of her.

He'd kept looking, thinking maybe he'd gone to the wrong one, and ended up with a flat tyre. By the time he'd found her car – near a second, smaller service station 2km down the road – she wasn't there.

"She'd probably called someone else," he thought. Maybe she was mad at him. Tomorrow, he'd go out and buy a bunch of flowers to give her on their date that night. A peace offering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Monday, May 12** **th** **, 1986, Macgregor High School**

As Nita walked into the school grounds after getting off the bus, she noticed a police car in the car park.

"I wonder why the police are here," she remarked to her friend Leigh.

They made their way to their hang-out under F-block and joined their friends. They climbed the stairs to their lockers. They removed their books for the first two periods and put their bags in their lockers, and then returned downstairs to chat with their friends until the bell rang.

When the bell rang, they walked the short distance to the parade ground for weekly assembly. They stood in the assigned area for year eleven students, and continued to chat about their weekends until the Deputy Principal, Mr Byrnes, stepped up to the microphone and arrested everyone's attention.

"Good morning students, welcome to our weekly assembly," said Mr Byrnes. "We begin with some very sad news. You may have noticed the presence of police officers in the school this morning. This is because one of our student-teachers, Miss Phillips, has gone missing."

There was a shocked hush across the assembled students.

"She was last heard from on Thursday night," Mr Byrnes continued. "If anyone has any information relating to her whereabouts, please approach myself or Miss Watson."

The assembly continued with other matters and then the students were dismissed to go to their first class. For Nita that was Biology, so she said a subdued goodbye to her friends and made her way to the science block, deep in thought. Miss Phillips had been assigned to her Biology class as part of her training to be a science teacher.

Nita met her friend Yvonne in the corridor. "I wonder what happened to Miss Phillips," said Nita to Yvonne as they entered the classroom.

"Maybe she just ran off," said Yvonne.

"I don't know," answered Nita. "She didn't seem the type."

The TARDIS materialized in a storage cupboard in the administration office of Macgregor High School. The Sixth Doctor poked his head out cautiously, wondering why the Old Girl had brought them here. He could hear voices in the office next door to the storage cupboard he was standing in.

"Mr Rostedt, the facts are that Miss Phillips was last heard of when she called her boyfriend after running out of petrol," said the voice. "The boyfriend agreed to pick her up, but by the time he found Miss Phillips' car, she had disappeared."

"Well, that's what he said, I suppose," replied Mr Rostedt. "But how do you know that he's not responsible for her disappearance, officer?"

"We are investigating that option, Mr Rostedt," replied the officer. "Please leave that to us. We would like you to find out if Miss Phillips had said anything to her workmates or students that might give us any clues."

"Very well," said Mr Rostedt. "I will do everything I can to assist you."

"Thank you," said the officer, standing. "We'll be in touch, and please call this number if you hear anything." He handed the Principal a business card, and then he and his colleague left the office and headed to their police car.

The Doctor ducked back into the TARDIS where his companion, Perpugilliam Brown, was waiting for him.

"Peri, we have a mystery on our hands," said the Doctor, puffing out his chest.

"A mystery?" asked Peri, excitedly, bouncing on her toes. "I love a good mystery! What is it?"

The Doctor filled Peri in on what he had overheard from the storage cupboard.

"So what are we going to do about it?" asked Peri.

The Doctor paused and thought for a bit. "We will be undercover police detectives, posing as a science teacher," he said, pointing to himself. "And a student-teacher to replace Miss Phillips."

"But I don't know how to teach!" objected Peri. "I'm a Botany student!"

"Close enough," replied the Doctor, nonchalantly. "You'll be fine."

The Doctor pulled out his Psycic Paper and headed for the doors. "Let's go."

Peri followed the Doctor out of the TARDIS. They paused at the door of the storage cupboard and checked that no one was around to see them come out. The hallway was deserted. The stepped out, walked up to the Principal's office and the Doctor knocked on the door.

"Come in," called Mr Rostedt.

The Doctor and Peri entered the office. "Good morning, Mr Rostedt," said the Doctor. "I am Detective John Smith, and this is my associate, Detective Perpugillium Brown." He handed Mr Rostedt the psycic paper, which backed up the Doctor's claim that they were undercover police detectives.

"Undercover?" queried Mr Rostedt.

"Yes," answered the Doctor. "We thought it would be more effective to pose as a teacher and student-teacher and infiltrate the school. People are more likely to talk about things to a fellow teacher than a police officer."

"Good idea," agreed Mr Rostedt. "All right, Miss Brown can go to the classes that Miss Phillips was looking after, and I'll assign some classes to you, Detective…er I mean Mr Smith."

"Actually, I would prefer to be called Doctor," corrected the Doctor.

"All right, _Doctor_ Smith," said Mr Rostedt. "If the two of you would take a seat, I'll organize something for you."

The Doctor and Peri sat down, and Mr Rostedt picked up the phone. "Mr Lucas," said Mr Rostedt after a few moments. "I am sending a Miss Brown to your classroom. She will be replacing Miss Phillips." He hung up and looked at Peri. "Miss Brown, please report to the Science block, level 2, room 1. You will be assisting Mr Lucas."

Peri stood. "Thank you, sir," she said. "Err.. where is the Science block?" she asked.

"The next block over as you turn left out of this Administration block," replied Mr Rostedt.

"Thank you," said Peri, and waved to the Doctor as she walked out the door. As she left the room she heard Mr Rostedt say to the Doctor, "now, let's find you a class to teach. I assume you have some teaching skills?"

Peri laughed to herself as she exited the Administration block. The Doctor teaching? That she would like to see!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Nita and Yvonne sat in their seats in the front row of the Biology lab. They heard the phone ring and Mr Lucas answered it.

A few minutes later, a petite dark-haired young woman, stepped hesitantly into the room. Mr Lucas beckoned her over. He turned to the class.

"This is Miss Brown," said Mr Lucas. "She will be taking Miss Phillips' place in my classes. Miss Brown, we have been studying plant biology."

Peri's eyes lit up. Botany was her specialty! It was what she had been studying in university when she met the Doctor. Maybe she would be able to handle this after all!

After class, Peri approached Nita and Yvonne. "Do you know what happened to Miss Phillips?" she asked.

"All we know is that she went missing," replied Nita. "Have you heard anything more?"

"No," replied Peri. She swallowed nervously. Here was the hard part. "Do you think there was something unusual about her disappearance?"

"What do you mean?" asked Nita.

"I mean, people often assume that when someone goes missing, that they've run off with some guy, or their boyfriend or some stranger murdered them," replied Peri. "But what if there's some other explanation?"

"Like what?" asked Nita.

"Well, has anyone seen anything strange lately?"

"Strange?"

"Like, I don't know, lights in the sky or something?"

Nita was startled. Yvonne scoffed. "Ok, I'm going," said Yvonne, walking off.

"I know, it sounds stupid," said Peri. "Never mind, pretend I didn't say anything." She turned away.

"No, wait!" said Nita, grabbing Peri's arm. "I saw something, a few weeks ago."

"What?" asked Peri, eagerly.

"My cousin and I had been looking for Halley's Comet," explained Nita. "Then we noticed what looked like a cloud that kind of blotted out the stars. The object flew across the sky quite quickly. It seemed to have 'blobs' around the edges. My cousin told me not to tell anyone because they wouldn't believe me."

"I'll let you in on a little secret," Peri whispered. "I believe you."

"You do?" asked Nita, surprised.

"Tell me exactly when and where you saw this object," said Peri.

"Well, I was at Chermside," replied Nita. "And we were looking towards the East, so I suppose that was over the bay? And then it travelled sort of south, so I don't know, Logan? I don't know where it went after that."

"And when exactly was this?" asked Peri.

"Last month sometime," said Nita, vaguely. "I can't remember exactly."

"Well, did you write it down or something?"

"Oh yeah, probably," said Nita.

"Well, can you find out?"

"Ok, I'll have a look in my diary and tell you tomorrow," agreed Nita. She turned and went to her next class.

Peri went to the staff room at lunch time. She instantly caught sight of a rainbow coloured jacket in the corner at the tea urn. She walked up to its wearer.

"Doctor?"

"You were expecting someone else?" asked the Doctor, turning around.

Peri rolled her eyes. "So how are you enjoying being a teacher?"

The Doctor groaned. "I nearly choked someone!" he cried. "Those children are a nightmare!"

"Well, I found out something interesting," said Peri.

"Really?"

Peri told the Doctor what Nita had said about the phenomenon in the sky.

"I'd like to speak to this Nita," said the Doctor, quietly. "The phenomenon might be connected to Miss Phillips' disappearance."

"All right," said Peri. "I'll try to arrange something tomorrow. She's going to read her diary to refresh her memory of the details."

The next day, Peri met Nita outside the Biology classroom before class. "Nita, I have a friend who wants to talk to you about the lights you saw in the sky."

"Oh?" asked Nita, a bit worried. "Who is it?"

"He's the new science teacher, Doctor Smith," explained Peri. "Can you come up to the staff room at lunch time?"

"I suppose so," replied Nita, hesitantly. She was beginning to regret saying anything to Miss Brown about this. She didn't know anything about this new teacher, and she was looking forward to sitting and talking to her friends at lunch time. But this could be important, so she had better go.

At the end of her Maths lesson, at the beginning of lunch time, Nita turned to her friend Malcolm. "Mal, I have to go talk to my Science teacher about something. I'll see you later, ok?" She took off towards the staffroom. Malcolm watched her go, puzzled. He shrugged his shoulders and headed off to join their friends.

Nita arrived at the staffroom and knocked on the door. Peri, who had been expecting her, answered it. "Hi Nita," she greeted. She beckoned to the Doctor to join them. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?" Peri suggested.

The three of them went down the stairs, and walked through the grassy area in the middle of the school.

"So, Nita, Peri tells me you saw some lights in the sky a while ago," began the Doctor. "I'm very interested in that sort of thing. Would you like to tell me what you saw?"

Although Nita felt a little intimidated by Doctor Smith, (he was so tall), she also felt compelled to talk to him. So she told him everything that she had seen that night.

As Nita related her story, the Doctor had a bad feeling about the description of the ship. It sounded very familiar to him. It sounded a bit like a ship he had seen quite recently. He really hoped that he was wrong.

"And when exactly did you see this?" asked the Doctor.

"Oh, right, I looked up my diary," replied Nita. "It was on April 12th."

"A month ago," pondered the Doctor. "Would they wait around for a month? Or did they take others before Sharron?"

"Who?" asked Nita.

"I'm not sure yet," replied the Doctor. "But I will find out. Thank you for your help, Nita."

"That's ok," replied Nita, heading back to her friends.

"What do you think, Doctor?" asked Peri.

"That ship sounds like the one we encountered on Necros," replied the Doctor.

"The Dalek ship?" exclaimed Peri, horrified.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nita headed back to F Block where her friends were eating lunch. "What did Doctor Smith mean?" she murmured as she dumped her bag on the port-rack and fished out her lunch box.

"Huh?" asked Leigh next to her.

Nita sighed. She had kept this herself long enough. "Ok, so, you know this Miss Phillips who has disappeared?" she began.

"Yeah," replied Leigh.

"Well, the new Science teacher thinks he might know what happened to her."

"How could he know?"

Nita sighed again. "Because of something I told him."

"Something you told him?" asked Leigh, puzzled. "You're not making any sense."

Nita told her about what she had seen in the sky a month before.

"So Doctor Smith thinks that has something to do with Miss Phillips' disappearance?" asked Leigh.

"He said 'Would they wait around for a month? Or did they take others before Sharron?'" said Nita.

"Would who wait around or take Sharron?" asked Leigh.

"I don't know," replied Nita. "He said he wasn't sure yet, but had a good idea. He obviously wasn't going to tell me. I'll have to find out some other way."

Leigh looked at her doubtfully. "Do you really think you should get involved in this?"

"Look, someone has been abducted, possibly by aliens," replied Nita. "I saw these aliens, therefore I am already involved."

"Aliens? Seriously? You really believe that?" asked Leigh, incredulously.

"Well, what other explanation could there be?" countered Nita.

"Well, maybe the lights were helicopters on a manhunt looking for an escaped criminal," began Leigh.

"But, the lights were out over the bay, and they travelled south really fast," replied Nita. "They couldn't possibly be helicopters.

"Well, maybe your eyes were playing tricks on you," said Leigh.

"But my cousin saw them too," insisted Nita.

"Maybe you were drunk!" spoke up Mal, overhearing their conversation.

"Yeah, maybe someone spiked your Cokes for a joke," said Leigh.

"We were not drunk!" exclaimed Nita.

"Give up, mate," said Mal. "No-one believes you."

 _Shelley was right. She said no-one would believe us._ "And yet, Miss Brown and Doctor Smith believed me," Nita realized.

"Why would they believe you?" asked Mal.

"I didn't even come up with the idea," she replied. "It was Doctor Smith's idea that the lights were aliens who abducted Miss Phillips."

"Whatever you reckon!" exclaimed Leigh, walking away.

"Yeah, look, you're my friend," said Mal. "But lay off the alien talk, ok?"

"Fine!" agreed Nita. "I won't say another word about it. Look, I'm going to the library, ok?" Turning on her heel before they could respond, she headed off, wondering if the library held any information on alien abductions.

"That ship sounds like the one we encountered on Necros," replied the Doctor.

"The Dalek ship?" exclaimed Peri, horrified. "Do you think Davros is abducting people from Earth to experiment on?"

On Necros, the Doctor and Peri had discovered humans being metamorphosised into Daleks. As warfare ensued between two Dalek armies, their creator Davros was caught in the crossfire and his only usable hand was shot off. The grey Daleks won.

"I don't think so," replied the Doctor. "Davros was taken back to Skaro to stand trial. I don't think he would have escaped and then tried to repeat his offense."

"You never know with Davros, though. He's been known to escape death or imprisonment before, right?"

"True," he agreed. "We shouldn't discount it. It couldn't be the Daleks he created on Necros though, because they were all destroyed."

"But he could easily have made more if he escaped."

"Yes, I suppose so. Well, we'll just have to see, won't we. In any case, I think it's fairly certain that the ships Nita saw are responsible for Sharron's disappearance, and that she won't be the only person to have been taken. And the ships definitely sound like Dalek ships. I have encountered the Daleks using humanoid slaves several times."

"The leopard seldom changes its spots, Doctor."

"You're right, Peri."

"What has been their methods in the past?"

"The first time I encountered them using human slaves, was actually in the future. Well, your relative future, that is. Daleks forced many people into labour in Bedfordshire, England, in the late 22nd century. They were running a mining operation in order to reach the Earth's magnetic core, replace it with a propulsion system, and turn the whole planet into a massive spacecraft."

"Did you stop them?" asked Peri, feeling a bit worried about her planet's future.

"Oh, of course, Peri! I am the Doctor, after all!" Peri rolled her eyes at his customary self-importance. "I foiled the plan and the volcano eruption killed the Daleks and destroyed their base. "Later, the Daleks allied with the Master to undermine the Earth and Draconian Empires and set them against each other and then take over with a huge army assembled on Spiridon. Despite the Master's failure to cause war, the army was prepared and the Daleks looked toward utilising the invisibility properties of Spiridon's inhabitants as a means of developing stealth technology."

"Don't tell me, you foiled that plan too?"

"Naturally! All of these plans were put on hold when the Dalek army was frozen by the myself and a taskforce of Thals. Of course, that wasn't the last time the Daleks enslaved people. It's very possible that this is what we are facing here."

"What do we do next, Doctor?"

"Nita said the lights were in the east and then headed south, toward Logan. But Sharron disappeared in the west, on Ipswich Road."

"They could have headed west without Nita seeing them."

"You're right, Peri. I think we need to examine the area where Sharron went missing."

"It will be crawling with police right now."

"Yes, perhaps we should wait a few days. In the meantime, we should question some of Sharron's workmates."

"Couldn't we just travel forward a few days in the TARDIS?"

"The TARDIS doesn't like doing short hops like that. I'd rather not."

"All right, I guess it's time to ask a few questions."

Nita's examination of books about alien abduction was fruitless. All she found were vague accounts of people who claimed to have been abducted by aliens, none of which sounded credible. She decided her best course of action would be to offer assistance to Miss Brown and Doctor Smith. And to not say anything more about the subject to her friends!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day, Nita was determined to find Doctor Smith and Miss Brown and insist on helping them in their investigation. She caught the early bus to school, went straight to her locker and ensured that she had the books she needed for the first two periods, and then headed to the staff room in search of Doctor Smith and Miss Brown.

Nita moved through the school grounds, narrowly escaping collision with a boy desperately running in the opposite direction. The Deputy Principal, Mr Byrnes, hurried after him.

"That boy in the green shirt!" cried Mr Byrnes. "Get to my office!"

As Mr Byrnes hurried past, Nita shook her head and chuckled. Green shirt? All the boys had green shirts – it was part of the school uniform!

As Nita approached Doctor Smith's staffroom, she noticed the same boy who had almost crashed into her, standing next to Doctor Smith. Mr Byrnes had caught up with him, was holding the boy by the collar, and was speaking to Doctor Smith. Nita caught the end of the conversation.

"Could you excuse me for a moment?" said Mr Byrnes. "I've just got to hang this boy." He and the Doctor both laughed. Mr Byrnes turned away with the boy in tow, and caught sight of Nita's puzzled expression. "Err…. you know I was joking, right?"

"Of course," replied Nita.

As Mr Byrnes left, the Doctor turned to Nita. "What can I do for you, Nita?"

"I want to help you find out what happened to Miss Phillips," she said quietly.

"You should stay out of this now," advised the Doctor. "It could get dangerous."

"I'm already involved," Nita pointed out. "I want to see this through."

"Well, I don't really know what you could do," said the Doctor. At that moment, Peri joined them.

"Hello Nita, what are you doing here?"

"Nita is determined to help us," said the Doctor. "Let's go for a walk."

"Perhaps you could be our eyes and ears at school," suggested the Doctor, as they rounded the corner of the building.

"How so?" asked Nita.

"Try to find out who Miss Phillips' friends were," said Peri. "See if she got on well with any students, or if any of her fellow student teachers were friends with students. She may have said something that could shed some light on her disappearance."

"But I thought you said that aliens abducted her," objected Nita.

"We don't know that for sure," the Doctor pointed out. "We were merely speculating that. We have to look at all options."

"Ok, I'll try," agreed Nita. "But I'm not exactly in the popular crowd. I'm not really confident to speak to a lot of people."

"Well, just try to remember that someone's life could be at stake," Peri reminded her.

"Yeah, you're right," Nita replied. "Ok, I'll try. What are you going to do?"

"We'll speak to the teachers, and on the weekend we are going to investigate the area where Miss Phillips disappeared," replied the Doctor.

"Ok, well, I know Miss Phillips had a bit to do with the Girl's School Captain Leticia," mused Nita. "I write for the school magazine. Maybe I could interview her for the magazine, and try and get her to talk about the student teachers. She might let something slip."

"Sounds like a plan," said Peri.

During the morning break, Nita found Leticia up a tree in the playground.

"Hey Leticia!"

"Oh no, not again!" said Leticia, in a sotto voice.

"Hey Leticia, what would you say if I told you I had to write a report about you for the magazine?" asked Nita.

"I don't know," replied Leticia. "Why, do you feel it's the kind of thing you think you're likely to say?"

"Listen," said Nita. "keep your 'Hitch Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy' to yourself and think of something to say."

"Ok, how about this," replied Leticia. "This is the story of…"

"No, no what it needs is more…more…more…"

"More report?"

"Exactly," replied Nita. "Now let's start at the beginning."

"Well, 4.5 million years ago, the world….."

"Not quite that far back," said Nita. "Try 1985."

"Ok, well I'll need some time to prepare something," said Leticia.

"Can I meet you at lunch time?" asked Nita.

"Ok, I'll meet you here at lunch time," agreed Leticia. "What sort of things do you want me to talk about."

"Oh well, you know, student council stuff, stuff about the student teachers, that kind of thing," replied Nita, trying not to make it sound suspicious.

"Ok, see you then," said Leticia.

At lunch time, Nita was relieved to find Leticia waiting for her. She was afraid Leticia would stand her up. They sat down, and Nita set up the tape recorder that the Doctor had procured for her. Leticia began.

"1985 began, as always with the senior leadership camp at Mapleton, then, for those who were not quite confident on the finer points, there was a supplementary camp run by the YMCA. Both of these were generally regarded as being extremely beneficial.

"The elections for the various positions saw the creation of four new jobs: those of the year co-ordinators. Each co-ordinator was responsible for the organization of senior leaders of the individual year levels, of activities for the students of that year and to provide a means of communication between that year level and student council. The excellent job done by the co-ordinators compliments the high standard of leadership displayed by the senior body as a whole this year.

"Student Council has, this year taken on many responsibilities which, previously were the domain of the P & C, such as the annual spellathon and the sponsorship of our state representative sportsmen and women. Similarly, the sports and rec committee this year took over the running of the grade 8 & 9 fun carnival."

Nita wondered when Leticia would get on to talking about the Student Teachers.

"Many other groups have contributed to the school this year, including the Grounds and Beautification committee with the painting of the Art Block; the Social Committee with the organization of various dances and the highly successful fashion parade; and the counselling committee who have made many new student's introduction to MacGregor so much smoother. Credit must also be given to: the Advertising, World Vision and Rights and Appeals committees.

"Many additional activities will yet take place with the school in relation to this International Youth Year, culminating in a mini-conference encompassing many local high schools."

"Yes that's all well and good but what about the Student Teachers?" asked Nita. "I thought the leadership body had a lot to do with them?"

"But I haven't told you about other events of international significance, such as the slave auction," objected Leticia.

"Slave auction?" Nita's ears pricked up. She wondered whether this could have anything to do with Miss Phillips' disappearance. Then she remembered it was just a Student Council fundraiser. "Or putting you in the stocks".

"Yes..er..well there's no need to mention everything," replied Leticia.

"That really was funny," said Nita. "You should have seen the look on your face…"

"Yes, thank you Nita."

"And the water…"

"THANK YOU NITA! Besides, you wanted to know about the Student Teachers?"

"Yes please!"

"Ok, well, there are five of them this term," said Leticia. "Teacher Placements in Industry are work placements that provide an opportunity for teachers to maintain currency to teach Vocational Education courses and provide teachers in all sectors and curriculum areas a means through which links between the world of work and student learning and teaching can be achieved."

"Uh-huh," replied Nita, barely following.

"Our Student Council was tasked with taking care of the Student Teachers, helping them adjust to our school."

"How well did you know Miss Phillips?"

"Quite well actually," replied Leticia. "She was very helpful to me, as I am intending to get into teaching myself."

"Do you have any idea how or why she disappeared?"

"No," replied Leticia. "Although, she has a new boyfriend. Who knows?"

"You think he might be responsible?"

"I don't know. I assume the police are following up on that possibility."

"Did she say anything about experiencing anything unusual lately?"

"Unusual?"

"Lights in the sky? Meeting strange people?"

"Err... no. Look, I have to get to a meeting." Leticia got up.

"Ok, thanks for your help."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Nita met the Doctor and Peri after school. She told them what Leticia had said.

"I think the only way we'll find out anything is if we investigate the site of Sharron's disappearance," said the Doctor. "We'll go and have a look on Friday night."

"Can I come?" begged Nita.

"I don't think that's a good idea," replied the Doctor. "It could be dangerous."

"Please? You'll be there. And an extra set of eyes might be helpful. Please?"

"I doubt your parents would let you come with us," Peri pointed out.

"I could just tell Mum that I'm going into the city with Leigh," Nita replied.

"Lie to your mother?" asked the Doctor, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, this is important!" said Nita.

The Doctor sighed, and looked at Peri, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, all right," the Doctor conceded. "But stay close to us, don't wander off."

"I promise!" agreed Nita.

"The next question is, how do we get there?" asked the Doctor.

"Don't you have a car?" asked Nita in surprise.

"No…well…actually, yes, but it's a bit conspicuous for our purposes," replied the Doctor.

"Conspicuous?"

"It's a bright yellow vintage roadster."

"Uh -huh," said Nita, puzzled. "What about you, Miss Brown? Don't you have a car?"

"No, I don't," replied Peri.

"How do you get to work?"

"Err..with the Doctor."

Nita's eyes widened. "Oh, right!" she exclaimed, with a smirk.

"No! It's not what you think!" cried Peri in dismay.

"Oh? What do I think?" asked Nita innocently.

"Never mind!" exclaimed Peri. She turned to the Doctor. "So, how are we going to get there?"

"Public transport?" asked the Doctor.

"Where is it?" asked Nita.

"Wacol," replied Peri.

"Well, there's a train service out there, but not from here," said Nita. "We'd have to take a train from Altandi into the city, and then out on the Ipswich line."

"We'll do that, then," the Doctor decided.

"I still think it would be easier to take the TARDIS," whispered Peri.

"I told you, she doesn't like short hops," the Doctor whispered back.

Nita observed their whispering in puzzlement.

"So how do we get to Altandi from here?" The Doctor asked quickly.

"Well, we'll have to catch a bus from Garden City, either a 323 or a Great Circle Line," Nita suggested. "They both stop right outside Altandi station."

"All right," said the Doctor. "It's a plan."

On Friday afternoon, Nita left school with the Doctor and Nita. She had asked her mother if she could go late night shopping in the city with Leigh, and her mother had agreed. They walked up to Garden City shopping center, where Nita changed out of her school uniform in the ladies toilets. They sat down in the food court and had something to eat. The Doctor was looking at a bus timetable.

"According to this, we should catch a bus to Roma Street at 4:40," he said. "That would be faster than bussing to Altandi."

"Ok, that sounds better," said Nita.

At 4:30 the trio made their way to the bus stop, found the correct bus, stepped up, paid their fares and found seats towards the back of the bus.

"How do we tell the driver to stop?" asked the Doctor.

"You don't know?" asked Nita, surprised.

"I've never caught a bus before," replied the Doctor.

"That much is obvious. You just press that button," said Nita, pointing to a red button on the wall. "And that rings a bell. The driver will stop at the next bus stop to let us off.

"How will you know when to press it?" asked Peri. "Do you know the area?"

"I've been into the city heaps of times," replied Nita. "I know what Roma Street Station looks like. I'll know when to press the button."

The bus soon pulled out and made its way out of Garden City and onto the South-East Freeway towards the city. It didn't take long to reach the city's inner suburbs as there were no bus stops on the freeway. They took the Stanley Street exit at South Brisbane and stopped outside the Mater Mothers' Hospital to let off passengers.

"Hey! I was born in that hospital!" remarked Nita.

"Really?" responded Peri.

The bus continued onto Vulture Street, turned right onto Grey Street, right onto Melbourne Street, across the Victoria Bridge, up Queen Street, and turned left onto Albert Street, stopping several times along the way. They turned left onto Ann Street, then right onto Roma Street. Nita was watching out of the window, anticipating when they would have to get off. When they passed under Turbot Street, Nita pressed the bell. As they got off the bus at Roma Street Station, the bus driver said to them: "You know, the bus terminates here anyway, so you didn't have to ring the bell."

"Oh!" exclaimed Nita, rolling her eyes. "Oh well."

They climbed the steps to the overpass to cross Roma Street safely, then continued into the railway station. They approached the ticket booth to purchase their tickets.

"Should we get return tickets, or just one way?" asked Nita. "If we are coming back the same way, it's best to buy return tickets."

"We will be returning via the same route, so we should purchase return tickets," replied the Doctor.

They purchased their tickets and found platform 8 which would host the Rosewood train. A few minutes later the train pulled up to the platform and the trio stepped into a carriage.

"At least we'll know when to get off the train," said Nita. "Each station is announced over the speakers."

The train headed in a south-westerly direction out of Brisbane. After about 20 minutes and nine stations, a voice sounded over the loud-speaker: "The next station is Wacol."

"That's us!" said the Doctor.

The train pulled up at Wacol station and the three of them stepped out. They walked out onto busy Ipswich Road. The sun had set about half an hour before and it was now dark. They followed other passengers from the train down Ipswich Road to the well-lit Shell service station, a squat, white building with three pumps under a protruding roof. They continued walking. Next door to the service station was a snack bar and convenience store. Some of the train passengers were entering the store. Outside the store stood two brightly-lit phone boxes on concrete bases looking like twin beacons.

"This is where Miss Phillips made her phone calls," said the Doctor.

"But there are a lot of people around," Nita pointed out. "How could anyone abduct her without somebody noticing."

"Ah, but it is only 6 o'clock," said the Doctor. "It was 11 o'clock when she made her first phone call. The store would have been closed by then and there would be nobody around."

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Peri.

"There's not much we can do here with all these people around," said the Doctor. "We should have a scout around over there." He indicated a dirt track running behind the shops. There it was dark, cut off from the road, from passing traffic, from people walking by. He pulled three torches out of his pocket.

They shone their torch lights on the ground. There were multiple tire tracks in the dirt.

"There have been a lot of vehicles here," said the Doctor.

At that moment, a taxi pulled onto the track from the shops, and drove towards the trio. Pulling up next to them the driver called out, "what are you up to, eh?"

The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper and showed it to the taxi driver.

"Oh, sorry detective," said the driver. "Can't be too careful, what with that girl going missing."

"Were you on duty that night?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes, I was," replied the man. "But my shift finished at 10 and I left my cab here for the next driver to pick up. My wife picked me up at the shop."

"Do you know what time the next driver was supposed to arrive?"

"Ten-thirty I think," replied the driver. "Don't know whether he did or not though. You'd have to check with HQ."

"Did you see anything unusual when you dropped off the cab?"

"Actually, I thought I heard something strange in the bushes when I got out, but I hurried over to the shop where my wife was waiting, and got straight in the car and went home."

"All right, thank you," said the Doctor. "You can go."

The driver locked the cab, and made his way over to the shop.

The Doctor, Peri and Nita headed towards the bushes…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The Doctor, Peri and Nita went over to investigate edge of the bushland behind the snack bar. It was very thick, almost like a jungle. They shone their torches on the tree-line, looking for any openings or tracks. Peri slung the bag over her shoulder.

"What's in that bag, anyway?" asked Nita.

"The Doctor invented a contraption to detect aliens," replied Peri.

"Yes," added the Doctor. "It's an Alien Detector. It goes 'ding' when it detects aliens. It has the added advantage of exploding if said aliens try to attack us."

"Hey, come over here!" cried Peri. "Look. Look, you see?"

There was an opening in the trees with a track leading off through the bush. They began following the track. After a short distance, they turned a corner and were greeted with lights.

"There seems to be a sort of…" Peri began.

"Yes!" interrupted the Doctor.

"Corridor through the trees," finished Peri.

"Yes, it's a kind of pattern," agreed the Doctor. "Yes, you're quite right, my girl, a corridor."

"Doctor, this could lead us to whoever took Sharron Phillips," said Peri.

"Yes," agreed the Doctor. "Yes, well let's follow it. This way."

After they had followed the corridor for about 5 minutes, Nita suddenly stopped.

"Just a minute," she said.

She shook something out of her shoe.

"Come along, come along!" called the Doctor, from up ahead.

"All right?" asked Peri.

"Yep, fine," replied Nita.

The 'corridor' through the trees led up to a cave.

"We seem to have come to the end of our corridor of lights," said the Doctor.

"Yes," said Peri. She went in first.

"Anything?" asked the Doctor.

"No, nothing," replied Peri. "It's empty."

"Let's take a closer look," said the Doctor.

"Strange place," drawled Peri. "Now why would anyone construct a complicated system of lights to lead directly to a cave like this?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure, my dear, but there must be a reason for it," replied the Doctor. "Yes, like everything else in the universe, there is a reason for it."

Peri put down the bag of equipment she'd been carrying.

"Oh, do be careful what you're doing with that," said the Doctor.

"Hey, over here!" called Nita from the other side of the cave. "Look what I've found."

She held up a long, thin ornate stick or tube.

"Well, what do you make of that, Doctor?" asked Peri.

"Well, I should imagine it's some kind of weapon," replied the Doctor. "Just hold that a minute."

She waved it in the Doctor's direction.

"Ah, cha, cha, cha, not so close!" cried the Doctor. He pressed something on the thicker end and the thin end lit up.

"Well, that's ingenious, isn't it?" remarked the Doctor.

"Ah, we could use it to scare off anyone nasty we come across," said Nita.

"Very good, my dear, very good," said the Doctor.

"Well, Doctor, with this and that we are ready for anything," said Nita, referring to the stick, as well as the Alien Detector that Peri and the Doctor had brought with them. "Come on."

"She's right, you know," Peri pointed out.

"If something comes down the flare path we can pick them off one by one," said Nita.

There was a noise outside.

"Just, just, just, shh, shh, shh," hushed the Doctor, turning to Peri. "Just a moment now. May I speak? There's something I haven't told you, my dear. We cannot use this machine in an enclosed area, otherwise we shall all go up in smoke."

"But Doctor, the enemy will find this flare path and we'll be trapped here," Nita pointed out.

"That may be," the Doctor conceded.

"Let's put the lights out," suggested Peri.

"Now you're talking common sense," said the Doctor. "Yes, let's find the cable, shall we?"

They searched around the edge of the cave for a cable.

"Over here!" cried Nita. "I've found it."

"Good," said Peri, looking to where Nita was pointing. "Where? Ah." There was a small junction box hidden behind a rock.

"You're quite safe, it's well insulated," said the Doctor.

"Yeah," agreed Peri.

Peri tried to prise the junction box open.

"It's tough," grunted Peri.

Suddenly, they hear a female voice scream in despair outside.

"There's someone out there!" cried Peri.

"That noise!" cried Nita. "That noise, it was… it was…"

"Come on, Doctor!" cried Peri.

"Doctor, that noise!" cried Nita. "It was…"

"Watch the machine," ordered the Doctor. "Watch the machine."

Peri and the Doctor ran out of the cave. On the formerly lit path, the Doctor and Peri find the unconscious Sharron Phillips.

"That's Sharron Phillips!" exclaimed Peri. "Whoever took her must have brought her back!"

Back at the cave, Nita turned to see the Doctor entering.

"Doctor!" she exclaimed. "You were quick."

"Oh, was I?" asked the Doctor, somewhat mechanically.

"Who was it?" asked Nita.

"Oh, nobody… I… er…" replied the Doctor, vaguely.

"What is it? Where's Miss Brown?" asked Nita, beginning to worry.

"Nita, my dear, Miss Brown is dead." The doctor seemed unconcerned with the circumstances he'd just uttered.

"Dead?"

"Some alien creatures caught her. I could do nothing."

"But, are you sure? Are you certain that she's not just hurt?"

"Come with me. Perhaps you can help. Come along, come along. Hurry."

In the bush, the Doctor is carrying Sharron.

"About another sixty feet, Doctor, I think," said Peri.

"You know Peri, they have an extraordinary range of movement, extraordinary," huffed the Doctor.

"Yes," agreed Peri. "All I'm interested in right now is getting into that cave where we'll be safe."

 **A/N: Have you worked out why there are two doctors?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Peri and the Doctor returned to the cave.

"Nita? Nita, we've found her," called Peri. "Nita? Where is she?"

"Take a look outside, my dear," said the Doctor. "I'll look after Sharron.

Peri went outside. "Nita? Nita?"

Inside the cave, Sharron started to wake.

"Oh, come along child, you're all right," said the Doctor. "Come along. Come along, my dear. Come along."

Sharron pushed him away and tried to run, but the Doctor grabbed her.

"My dear girl," said the Doctor. "What on earth is wrong with you? I won't hurt you."

"No, no, no!" shouted Sharron.

Peri re-entered the cave. "Doctor! She's nowhere to be seen. Miss Phillips, what is it? You don't need to be afraid of us."

"I thought…" began Sharon. "Are you really human?"

"What are you saying, Miss Phillips?" asked Peri.

"I'm sorry I behaved like that, but when I first woke up, I thought you must be robots," explained Sharron.

"Robots?" asked the Doctor, puzzled. "My dear, you haven't got a temperature, have you?"

"You come and sit down, Miss Phillips," said Peri.

"There is a robot!" Sharron insisted. "These things called Daleks made it exactly like you."

"Well that confirms my suspicion about Daleks being involved," said the Doctor. "A robot exactly like me, you say?"

"Every detail," confirmed Sharron. "I heard them giving it orders. They made it to infiltrate your group. They told it to infiltrate and exterminate."

"So that's it!" cried the Doctor. "This is very serious, Peri. I'm sure Nita would never have left here unless, unless you or I told her to go."

"They've got her. Nita! Nita! Nita!" Peri called, dashing out of the cave.

"You all right, child?" the Doctor asked Sharron. She nodded.

"Well, come along!" cried the Doctor, leading her out of the cave.

Meanwhile, 'the Doctor' is leading Nita deeper into the bush.

"Is this where you left her?" asked Nita, looking around nervously.

"No," said 'the Doctor'.

"Oh, come on Doctor, we must find her!" cried Nita, exasperated. "You do dawdle so!"

Suddenly Nita heard Peri's voice.

"Nita! Nita!"

"Miss Brown!" cried Nita. "She's all right, Doctor. She's all right!"

At that, the 'robot' doctor raised up a branch and began bashing it over her head. Her screams attracted Peri who came bounding towards them.

The Robotic doctor elbowed Nita in the stomach and ran off into the bush just as Peri reached them.

"What's the matter with him?" asked Nita. "Why did he try to kill me?"

"It isn't the Doctor," explained Peri. "It's a robot."

"A robot?"

"Yes. A robot the Daleks made. Come on, Nita, let's, let's find the others."

"I can't see any sign of your friend," said Sharron, walking out of the cave. "I think she must have gone further than we thought."

Just then, Nita burst through the bushes ahead of her, with Peri right behind her.

"Okay, Miss Phillips," said Peri.

"Where's the Doctor gone?" asked Sharron, looking around. She'd thought he was right behind her.

Just then two Doctors stepped up behind them.

"Don't just stand there, Peri. That's the robot," said one of the Doctors.

"Robot? Robot? Me? You're the imposter!" cried the other Doctor. He turned to the group. "He is the imposter!"

"Then prove it, my dear fellow, prove it. Then we shall all believe you," said the first Doctor.

"I don't have to," said the second Doctor.

"You mean you can't," said the first Doctor.

"Why, you!" cried the second Doctor, raising his stick, and Sharron, Nita and the first Doctor got out of the way as Peri confronted him.

"Put that stick down!" she cried.

"Get out of my way," said the second Doctor.

"And if I won't?" challenged Peri.

"I shall give you the same treatment," said the second Doctor.

The Doctor and Peri struggled for his stick.

"Watch him, Peri. Watch him!" cried the first Doctor.

"You still you insist you're the real Doctor?" asked Peri.

"Oh, what does it matter what I say now," said the second Doctor, sadly.

"Peri, now's your chance!" cried the first Doctor. "Destroy it. Destroy it with a rock! Tegan, don't look this way, it'll be nasty."

"Peri, don't. That's the Doctor!" cried Nita.

"What?" asked Peri, confused. "How do you know?"

"Because he called me Tegan," Nita explained.

"Oh yeah!" Peri realized. "Tegan was his last companion! He told me about her."

"This is the robot! This is the robot!" cried Sharron, pointing to the first Doctor.

Peri threw the rock at the first Doctor and missed. The second Doctor tripped up the first Doctor, then they fenced with their sticks. The second Doctor began speaking in Dalek tones: "Stop! Do not kill!"

The first Doctor froze, and the second Doctor reached into it and pulled out wires, revealing it to be the robot Doctor, and killing it.

"Hmm, I must get a Doctor," joked the real Doctor.

Further into the bushland, three Daleks stood outside their shuttle craft.

"There is no trace of the humans," said the first Dalek.

"Or the robot?" asked the second Dalek.

"No. Contact has been lost," said the third Dalek.

"We will organise a full scale search of the bush at daybreak," said the first Dalek.

The group was back at the cave entrance.

"Thing's don't look too good, do they, Doctor," said Peri.

"No, they're not very encouraging, my dear," agreed the Doctor.

"Oh, we've got one consolation," said Peri. "We're all together again, and we found Sharron."

"Yes, but I don't mind admitting, I feel rather exhausted after all that experience," said the Doctor.

"Why don't you go down and have a rest?" suggested Peri. "Go on. I'll stay out here."

"Yes, I don't suppose we can do much in this light," agreed the Doctor, moving to sit down inside the cave. "Although, we were supposed to return to Brisbane tonight."

"It's ok, Mum said I could stay overnight at Leigh's," piped up Nita. "She's not expecting me home until tomorrow afternoon. I suppose we shouldn't have bought return train tickets."

"Can't we use them tomorrow?" asked Peri, sitting down in the cave.

"I don't think so," said Nita, with a yawn.

"So, Sharron, what exactly happened to you," asked Peri.

"I don't know, exactly," replied Sharron. The last thing I remember is ringing my boyfriend to find out if he was coming to pick me up after I'd rung him earlier asking him to pick me up because I'd run out of petrol. His flatmate said he was on his way. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in this alien ship. I don't know how I got there. They wanted to turn me into a slave or something, or use me as a template for something. I was terrified. But for some reason it wasn't working. They said I was incompatible or something. They were going to exterminate me but I escaped."

"Well, we should probably try to get some sleep," suggested Peri. "The Doctor wants to have a poke around in the daylight."

One by one the girls fell asleep on the cave floor. Even the Doctor dozed off, despite his determination not to. Unbeknownst to them, a metallic lens soon descended and scanned the interior of the cave including the four sleepers before slowly rising back into the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Early next morning the Doctor was woken by the sunlight. He was surprised that he had slept so long, as he usually didn't sleep much. He stood up and walked to the cave entrance. What he saw outside made him turn around quickly.

"Peri!" he called urgently.

Peri opened her eyes and groaned.

"Get up, get up, get up!" urged the Doctor.

"What's the matter?" Peri asked groggily.

"Look here!" cried the Doctor.

Peri heaved herself up, and walked over to the Doctor's side at the cave's entrance. What she saw made her gasp. An ivory city sat on an elegant array of columns.

The Doctor looked back into the cave. "I say, you two in there! Come along, wake up, wake up! Come out here quickly!"

Sharron and Nita woke up and made their way to the cave entrance, rubbing their eyes.

"Wow, beautiful!" exclaimed Sharron.

"Yes," agreed Peri. "To think that was up there all last night and we never knew."

"Quite so," said the Doctor.

"Yes, you bet," said Peri.

"Err…Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," said Sharron.

"What do you mean?" asked Peri.

"That was most definitely not there before," replied Sharron.

"Are you sure?" asked the Doctor.

Sharron looked at him with her hand on her hip and rolled her eyes. "Doctor, I've lived in this area all my life. I should know whether or not there was a white columned city up the road from my place!"

"Quite right," conceded the Doctor. "Well, this would explain why I slept so long. I believe we were drugged with gas and transported to another place in our sleep. Well, we've got to get to that city to find out what is going on." He turned to Nita. "Have you got that thingummybob?"

"I'll get it," replied Nita.

"Come along, come along, let's go. Come on!" urged the Doctor.

As they started down the path, Sharron, who was in front, suddenly stopped.

"Look!" she cried.

"Daleks coming straight for us!" cried Peri.

Nita pointed to the left. "Over there. There's two more of them. Come on, Sharron, quick!"

They ran back into the cave.

"What do we do now?" asked Peri.

"Well, we must clear this cave as soon as possible, otherwise we can't work that device," replied the Doctor.

"How?" asked Peri.

Sharron looked up above them. "That cliff above, can we climb out that way?"

"No, it's impossible," replied Peri. "Its sheer. They'd pick us off like flies."

"It's the only way," argued Sharron. "What do we do?"

"I've got it!" cried Peri. "The Doctor will have to go out there as the robot. He could put them off the scent."

"Are you mad?" cried Nita.

"Why?" asked Peri. She couldn't see any other solution.

"The Daleks must know that the robot's dead," Nita pointed out. "They controlled it."

"Why? You can't be sure of that," argued Peri.

"Anyway, it might confuse them just long enough to enable us to get away," agreed Sharron.

"Look, it would be sheer suicide," objected Nita.

"Yeah, perhaps you're right Nita," conceded Peri. "Well, Doctor, what? Doctor!"

"Doctor!" cried Nita.

The Doctor was walking towards the Daleks. He had evidently decided to go with Peri's plan.

At the Dalek's ship, several Daleks were monitoring the situation.

"They are trapped in the rock face."  
"Attack formation! Attack formation! Attack formation! Attack formation! Attack!"  
"Section four will enter the cave. Do not deviate."  
"We obey."  
"Section two will circle the cave. Take a position amongst the boulders and cut off any attempt to escape."  
"We obey."  
"We will take no prisoners. Eliminate on sight."  
"We obey."  
"Move to position. On my command, advance and attack."  
"Align and advance!"  
"Advance and attack!"  
"Attack and destroy! Destroy and rejoice! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!

Back at the cave, the Doctor approached the Daleks.

"Halt! You will be exterminated!"

"I have infiltrated and killed," said the Doctor. "We may now return to Skaro."

"You lie. You are not the robot."

Peri realized that the Doctor's ruse had failed. "Doctor!"

They heard the sound of Dalek weapons as the Doctor rushed back into the cave.

"Doctor, that was a foolish thing to do!" cried Nita.

"They know now who's who," agreed the Doctor. "Give me that machine. All of you, get against the wall. I'm going to see what I can do with this."

As the Doctor put down his contraption a part of the cave wall dropped and a large round-ish metal device was revealed. It spoke as though it was gargling.

"Eight hundred thirty Mechanoid. English input. Enter."

The

They could hear the Daleks approaching. "Advance. Advance and attack! Attack and destroy! Destroy and rejoice! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"You heard what the gentleman said," cried Peri. "Let's go!"

"Attack! Attack! Destroy! Exterminate!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They all got into the area with the mechanoid and the cave wall closed.

"We're going up," said Sharron.

"Yeah, it's a lift," Nita realized.

"Yes, you got us out of a nasty situation there," said the Doctor to the Mechanoid. "I suppose you'd like to know who we are and why we're here?"

There was no answer.

"You're not getting through to him, Doctor, you're not getting through," said Peri.

"Doctor, ask him where he's taking us," suggested Nita.

"He's taking us up to the city, obviously," said Peri.

Meanwhile, the Daleks entered the cave.

"They have escaped."  
"Not possible. Perceptor readings indicated they were here."  
"Subject walls to seismic detector tests." 

One of the Daleks held out a device.

"It is required that we penetrate this wall. Section four will return to the time craft for the electrode unit."  
"We obey."

The lift stopped. The top of the mechanoid opened and an antenna briefly popped out.

"We must have arrived," said Peri.

The door opened onto a ramp. The mechanoid lead the way out of the lift.

"Stop. Follow. follow."

"Look at it!" Sharron marveled.

"It's fantastic!" The Doctor agreed.

"I've never seen anything like it. It's huge!" cried Nita.

The mechanoid lead the way across a cantilevered walkway into the city. They met a second mechanoid, and there was some electronic conversation before it left.

"English. Enter. Enter. Zero. Stop."

"Enter, enter, zero, stop? What does he mean?" asked Peri.

"It means enter, enter, zero, stop," said Nita, as if were obvious.

"Tttthhhaaannnk yyyooouuu!" said Sharron, imitating the Mechanoid.

"Sharron!" cried Nita, afraid they might get in trouble.

They were led into a large room and the door slid shut behind them.

"What an extraordinary looking thing," said Nita, looking around the room. There were ropes hanging down from the ceiling, and a set of stairs against the wall, leading to another door. There was a large bed/couch in the middle of the room.

"Ha, looks like a monkey's perch," remarked Peri, indicating the rope set-up.

Sharron bounced on the bed/couch. "Oh, not bad, eh?"

"Yes, well I don't like it," grumbled the Doctor.

"Why not?" asked Sharron. "It's clean, it's comfortable, the robots seem quite friendly."

"Yes, yes, robots," the Doctor replied. "But haven't you noticed something very singular about this place?"

"Like what?" Sharron asked.

"We've only seen robots," pointed out the Doctor. "No animal life, human or otherwise."

"That's very true, Doctor," conceded Peri.

Suddenly, the upstairs door opened, and a bearded man came down the stairs.

"Stay where you are!" the man cried. "You real?"

"Who are you?" Peri asked. The man recognized her American accent.

"You _are_ real!" cried the man. "From Earth?"

"Yes. Who are you?" Peri asked again.

"From Earth, that couldn't have happened!" the man cried, ignoring Peri's question. He started rambling. "I worked out the odds. Two thousand to one against. Hey, I supposed they realised I was on my way back when… Well, who won the war? Look, I'm Craig Mackelmann. RAAF Mirage pilot.

"Well, we've learned something," remarked the Doctor. "His name."

"Yes, Craig Mackelmann," said Nita.

"Say that again," said Craig.

"Craig Mackelmann?" asked Nita.

"Craig Mackelmann," agreed Craig. He threw a small toy koala to Nita. "That's my mascot, 3D."

"Oh! Hi, 3D, I'm Nita."

"I'm Sharron."

"Peri Brown."

"Peri Brown," repeated Craig, looking at her appreciatively.

Peri frowned. "This is the Doctor," she introduced, taking Craig's attention off herself.

"Well, I'm glad to know you, Craig Mackelmann," said the Doctor, shaking Craig's hand.

"Well, this is great!" Craig cried. "I mean, it's ridiculous. I'm lost for words. I thought if ever I met anyone again, I wouldn't stop talking for a week!"

"Yes, well, you haven't," the Doctor chuckled. "How long have you been here?"

"As far as I can make out, about two years," replied Craig.

"Two years? Alone?" Sherron marveled.

"Well, yes," replied Craig. "Apart from these fungus things."

"You mean there's no other human beings here on this planet?" asked the Doctor.

"No, nothing except the Mechanoids," replied Craig.

"Where do they come from, do you know?" asked Nita.

"You don't know? But this is Mechanus," replied Craig.

"Sorry?" asked Peri, confused.

"Look, about fifty years ago Earth decided to colonise this planet," Craig explained. "Well, it landed a rocket full of robots programmed to clear landing sites, get everything ready for the first immigrants."

"And they didn't arrive?" Sharron surmised.

"No. See, Earth got involved in too many wars," replied Craig. "I suppose this place was forgotten."

"Fifty years ago?" asked Peri. "But surely these robots'd be worn out by now. They'd have run down."

"No, no, no, no, they're programmed to do their own repairs," said the Doctor.

"But if you're waiting for people from Earth, well, why not us?" asked Nita.

"Yes, we could be the immigrants," Sharron joked.

"You've got to know their code," replied Craig. "I've been spending two years trying to break it. Two years. I crashed, you see, out there in the jungle and wandered around for days trying to avoid those fungus things. Of course then the Mechanoids captured me."

"Captured?" asked Nita, alarmed. "Do you mean you're a prisoner?"

"Well do you think I'd stay here otherwise?" Craig replied. "I'm just like you. We're all prisoners. Help yourself to a piece of eternity."

"Now, just a minute!" Peri objected. "There are five of us now. Surely we can do something? We can fight

"Look, at the first sign of violence towards them, the Mechanoids destroy," argued Craig.

Just then, louvred windows were opened.

"Now what's this?" asked Craig. "What are they playing at?"

"Yes, I see. We're being held here as specimens," the Doctor realized.

"What, like something in a zoo?" asked Sharron.

"Yes, Sharron. Exactly like a zoo," replied Craig. "Only we're the specimens that are on display. Aren't we, my fat little darlings?!"

They all looked at him strangely.

Meanwhile, back in the cave…

"Electrode unit ready," said a Dalek.

"Operate. Increase power. Conveyor descending," said a second Dalek.

"By taking the humans, the Mechons have forced us to take action against them. We invade," said the first Dalek.

"Skaro reports they have many powerful weapons. We may sustain damage," said a third Dalek.

"The orders of the Dalek Supreme will be obeyed! The humans will be destroyed! The Mechons will not be permitted to stand in our way! We attack! We attack!" the first Dalek shouted.

"Attack! Attack! Attack! Attack! Attack! Attack! Attack!" all three Daleks shouted at once.

The Daleks got into the lift.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Nita turned toward the louvred windows. "Oh, go away! Leave us alone, can't you?"

The louvres shut.

"Threat. Stop," said the Mechanoid.

"There's only one thing to do to keep yourself sane, that's to make things," said Craig. "I built this." He showed them a ladder.

"Did you?" asked Nita, impressed.

"All my own work," replied Craig.

"Where does it lead?" Nita asked.

"Up to the roof," Craig replied.

"The roof?" asked Peri. "Well, why don't we get out that way?"

"Look, don't think I haven't thought about it myself, but that roof's over four hundred metres above ground level," said Craig.

"We've got to get out," said Nita.

"Yes, that's what I thought at first. You'll soon find out you're better off here than out there in the jungle," said Craig.

"We don't give up so easily," said Peri. "We're going to get out of here. The first thing we're going to do is, I'm going to have a look up here."

"Look, I'm with you, of course, but what happens when we get down to the ground?" asked Craig.

"We make our way back to my spaceship" said the Doctor.

"Your spaceship?" asked Craig. "Is it serviceable?"

"I certainly hope so," the Doctor replied.

"But I thought…" began Craig. "You see, I assumed you'd crashed."

"You coming, Doctor?" asked Peri, from half-way up the ladder.

"Yes, I'm coming, my dear, I'm coming." The Doctor turned back to Craig. "Oh, tell me, young man. What happens if these Mechanoids see us up there?"

"There aren't any," replied Craig. "We're allowed to go up here anytime for light, exercise. There are no guards."  
"Good, good!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"Go on, I'll show you," urged Craig.

"Splendid," said the Doctor.

Peri, Craig and the Doctor climbed up onto the rooftop.

"See? I told you, no guards," said Crag. "I'll go and tell the girls." He headed back down the ladder.

"Yes," agreed the Doctor. He noticed Peri standing right on the edge. "Wait a minute, my dear. Peri, be careful!"

"Yes, I see why the Mechanoids don't mind us coming up here," said Peri.

Peri noticed coils of thick cable. "Doctor, what do you make of this?"

"Oh, it's some power aerial, I suppose," replied the Doctor.

"Doctor, I've got it!" cried Peri. "We can get down to the ground with this." 

"Yes, yes, if we can break it," the Doctor agreed.

"Well, there's a junction box over here," said Peri. "A few good pulls, this'd come away. Come on, let's get the others."

"Yes, come along, come along!" cried the Doctor.

They descended back down the ladder to the room.

"Well? Any chance?" asked Nita.

"Yes, but it's going to be dangerous," replied Peri.

"What, do you mean the cable?" asked Craig.

"Yeah, do you think there's enough?" asked Peri.

"Maybe," replied Craig. "I thought of trying it myself once, but I couldn't have managed it on my own."

"Hey, wait a minute. Where's this leading us?" asked Nita.

"Down to the ground," replied Peri.

"We climb down four hundred metres of cable?" Nita asked, incredulous.

"I'm not very good on heights," said Sharron.

"Yes, it sounds rather risky," agreed the Doctor.

"I agree," said Nta.

"The cable's strong," said Craig. "It wouldn't break."

"I think it's the only chance we've got," said Peri.

"Well, I don't like it," said Nita.

"Look!" cried Sharron, pointing outside. The Daleks were approaching the Mechanoid.

"Where are the space travellers?" asked a Dalek.

"Zero," replied the mechanoid.

"Daleks," Sharron stated unnecessarily.

"Well, that settles it," said Peri.

"Go on, go on," urged the Doctor.

"On the roof, quick!" cried Peri.

"Go on!" the Doctor cried. "Now, I think we'll leave them something to remember us by."

He switched on his device went up the ladder.

Outside the room, the Dalek addressed the mechanoid.

"You will be annihilated!"

The Mechanoid is shot, and rolls away.

The Daleks entered the room.

"Dispatch a section to the roof area."  
"I obey."

At that moment an explosion ripped through the room as the Doctor's device activated.

"Am exterminated! Am exterminated! Argh!"

A Mechanoid entered the room and grabbed the other Dalek in its curved arms.

"Totally immobilized," said the Dalek.

"Trapped. Trapped," said the Mechanoid.

On the rooftop, the gang pulled the cable from the fuse box.

"I think we've fused it," said Peri.

"Never mind about that," said the Doctor. "Let's get on with this. Come along. Quickly! Get that. Come on."

"That's all right, said Craig. "There's plenty of it."

Sharron looked down on the trees, and began to wobble. Nita grabbed her, thinking she was about to fall off the edge of the roof.

"Sharron! Sharron! Guys! Come and help us!"

"We're going to have to lower her," said Craig.

"Sharron, Sharron, listen to me," said Peri. "We'll tie the cable round you and lower you to the ground."

"No!" cried Sharron.

"You'll be quite safe," Peri assured her.

"No! I can't!" Sharron repeated.

"Sharron, my dear, I'm going to blindfold you," said the Doctor. "You won't be able to see a thing. You'll be quite safe. Now come along."

"I can't. No!" Sharron cried.

"Now come along, child. Pull yourself together," the Doctor admonished, while trying to wrap his (clean) handkerchief around her head.

"Don't! No!" Sharron objected.

"Sharron, come along, come along!" cried the Doctor.

"I…" began Sharron.

"Quick, lift up your arms," instructed Peri.

She put the loop of cable around Sharron.

"No. No!" cried Sharron.

"Now hold onto this, Sharon," said Peri.

"No I can't," said Sharron, grabbing the end of the cable.

"There, that's it," said Peri, soothingly.

"Please! I can't!" pleaded Sharron.

"It's all right," said Peri.

"Please let me out," said Sharron.

"Right," said Peri, the task completed.

"I know you'll be safe," Nita reassured her. "All right?"

"No, please, let me stay," said Sharron.

"Look, let's go" said Nita.

"Come along," said the Doctor.

"No no no!" cried Sharron, dropping the end of the cable.

"Hold on to this," urged Nita, handing it back to her.

"No! No!" but she grabbed it anyway.

"Okay," said Nita.

They lowered Sharron over the edge.

The Doctor noticed smoke wafting up through the ladder opening. "Good gracious! The place is on fire!"

"But, 3D!" cried Craig, letting go of the cable and running to the ladder. "I've got to get the mascot!"

"No, Craig!" cried the Doctor.

"Craig, what are you doing?!" cried Peri.

Without Craig's strength to support the cable, Nita was almost pulled over the edge. The Doctor and Peri grabbed her legs.

"Get hold of her!" cried Peri. She turned and saw Craig disappearing down the ladder. "What are you doing!"

"Come back!" cried the Doctor.

Down in the room, Craig dodged a Dalek in the smoke.

Meanwhile, in the city, a battle between the Mechanoids and the Daleks was in progress.

"Follow Mechonoid. Attack. System," said a Mechanoid.

"To defy Daleks is death!" shouted a Dalek.

"We await commands!" said a second Dalek.

"The operation will proceed at once," said a third Dalek.

"Defend. Threat," said the mechanoid.

"They must be destroyed," said the first Dalek.

"Escalate output," said the mechanoid.

"Exterminate them! Exterminate!" shouted the Dalek.

"Attack here," said the mechanoid.

"Annihilate!" shouted the Dalek.

"Fire," said the mechanoid.

The Mechanoid's flame thrower was no match for the Daleks, and it blew up the closest Dalek. More Mechanoids arrived to grab Daleks and pinned them in whilst the smoke got thicker. Machine versus machine and the Mechanoids were winning.

The Doctor's gang had made it down to the ground safely.

"Sharron, are you all right?" asked Nita.

"Yes. Yes, thanks," replied Sharron. "How about the others?"

"They're fine. Now, Sharon, remember the Doctor's device? Well it worked! The city's on fire. Look, you can see!" shouted Nita, excitedly pointing towards the city.

"Sharon, my dear, are you all right?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes, I'm fine," replied Sharron.

"Come along, let's get back to the Tardis," said the Doctor.

"But we were transported here from Earth," Nita pointed out. "How are we going to get back?"

"There must be another transporter somewhere, we just have to find it," replied the Doctor.

"What about Craig? Where is he?" asked Sharron.

"Craig went back to the city," replied Nita.

"What for?" asked Sharron, horrified.

"We don't know, my dear," replied the Doctor, sadly. "And his chances of survival in this furnace are utterly…"

"Quick!" interrupted Peri. "That cable's on fire and the whole building's collapsing!"

"No, we can't!" shouted Sharron, petrified.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The group separated, in search of transport off the planet. The Doctor's group came upon the Dalek Time Machine.

"Halt! You will be exterminated!"

The group stopped, and got ready to run. Peri came out, holding her nose.

"Exterminated!" she yelled.

"Oh, Peri!" exclaimed Nita.

"Doctor, it's empty," said Peri. "You've done it again! You've beaten them!"

"My dear girl, I could kiss you!" cried the Doctor in delight. "You know, this must be an extremely advanced machine. Wherever we went, it followed us with such great precision and accuracy. You could travel anywhere in it."

"It's huge inside, you know," said Sharron.

"Of course, my dear, I'd forgotten," said the Doctor. "You've taken a trip in it."

"Shall I show you round?" asked Sharron.

"My dear, I shall be delighted," replied the Doctor.

"After you!" said Peri.

The Doctor and Sharron went inside. The Doctor poked his head out. "Follow me, come along." Peri and Nita followed them into the machine.

"Do you think we could work it?" asked Nita.

"Well, I must advise you that there is an enormous risk of getting it wrong," replied the Doctor. "We could all end up burnt to a crisp."

"I want to take that chance," said Nita. The others all agreed.

"We do. We still want to go," Peri repeated.

"Please, Doctor," pleaded Nita.

"Very well, follow me," agreed the Doctor. "But you must follow my instructions implicitly, understood? Implicitly!"

A little while later, the Dalek machine dematerialized.

Craig came running through the jungle, clutching 3D.

Peri came out of the bushland behind the snack bar near Wacol railway station. It was now morning. "Everyone, we made it."

"I don't believe it!" cried Nita.

"We're back on Earth!" cried Peri.

"Hey, it's the next morning," said Nita. "Just as well I told Mum I was sleeping over Leigh's."

"What does it matter? We're home!" cried the Doctor. "I'll just go and press that button."

He went back inside the Dalek machine and something started beeping.

"Run!" he cried, running out and pulling the others with him.

There was a small explosion.

"Well, that's put paid to the Dalek's time travelling for a while," remarked Peri.

"It'll give the Doctor a breather anyway," agreed Nita.

"Now, we'd better find a way of getting you home, Sharron," said the Doctor.

"I want to be with you. Doctor," objected Sharron.

"But your family is worried sick about you!" cried Peri.

"I suppose so," conceded Sharron.

"I suppose we should ring the police to report that we found her," said Nita.

"Umm.. well.. I don't usually like to get involved with all that," said the Doctor, uncomfortably. "They usually start asking me all sorts of questions that I really would rather not answer. I think it would be best if we said our farewells now and you call the police or your parents from the payphone over there."

"Oh, all right then," agreed Sharron, reluctantly. "Goodbye, Doctor! Thanks for everything!"

The Doctor, Peri and Nita made their way to Wacol station and boarded a train towards Brisbane.

"Oh, I enjoyed that," said Nita.

"Yes, so did I," agreed Peri.

The conductor approached. "Tickets please."

They retraced their steps to Roma Street station, and took a bus back to Garden City. When they stepped off the bus, the Doctor turned to Nita.

"How are you going to get home from here?" he asked.

"I just have to catch a 323 bus," Nita replied. "It will drop me almost at my house."

"Good," replied the Doctor. "Now, I'm afraid to say, this is goodbye."

"What?!" exclaimed Nita. "Why?"

"The Doctor never sticks around to clean up the mess," said Peri.

"Look, I know you're not relief teachers, I'm not that stupid," said Nita. "I know you're probably aliens, and you know all about space and time travel."

"He's an alien, I'm human," Peri clarified.

"Whatever," went on Nita. "The point is, I had a brilliant time, and I would love to join you. My life is so boring. I want to make a difference to people the way you do. Please take me with you!"

"Nita, you were fantastic," said the Doctor. "But you're so young. You need to finish your education."

Nita knew he was right. She was only 14 years old and in year 10. She still had another two years of high school to go.

"Well, you have a time machine, don't you?" she asked. "I heard you talking about it. And you knew how to fly the Dalek ship."

"Yes, I do," admitted the Doctor.

"Please can I see it?" Nita begged.

The Doctor looked at Peri. Peri nodded at him. "It's the least we can do to thank her for helping us."

"All right," the Doctor agreed. He led them back down to the school.

"Where is it?" asked Nita. "I think I would have noticed a space ship at school."

"It's very small," answered Peri. "It's hidden in a store room in the office."

"But how are you going to get in, it's Saturday?" asked Nita.

"I have my methods," replied the Doctor, mysteriously.

"Well, I hope you don't set off any alarms," said Nita.

They found their way to the administration block, which, of course, was locked up. The Doctor pulled out a piece of wire and picked the lock. As soon as the door opened an alarm started blaring.

"Run!" cried the Doctor and led the trio to the storage room where the TARDIS was hidden. He picked the lock to that room as well and led them inside. Nita saw what looked like a blue cupboard with "Police Box" written across the top.

"That's your spaceship?" asked Nita, as the Doctor unlocked the door.

"Hurry up and get in here!" he shouted. "There'll be security here in a minute!"

"How will we all fit in there?" asked Nita, hesitating.

"It's not as snug as it looks," explained Peri, pushing her inside.

Nita stood just inside the doors and looked around. "Hey! It's bigger on the inside."

"Yes, yes, it is," said the Doctor distractedly, while pushing buttons at a console in the middle of the room. The rotor in the middle of the console started pumping up and down and a loud cacophony filled the room.

"Are we in flight?" asked Nita.

"In a manner of speaking," replied Peri.

Soon the time rotor stopped. The Doctor raced out the door and then back in again.

"Where are we?" asked Nita.

"In a disabled toilet cubicle at Garden City," replied the Doctor. "I went and locked the door so nobody walks in and sees the TARDIS. Now, you've seen the TARDIS, it's time to say goodbye."

Nita was panic-stricken at the thought of not seeing the Doctor and Peri any more. "Look, this is a time machine, right?"

"Yes," replied the Doctor.

"Can't you jump forward in time to when I graduate from high school and pick me up?"

"Oh, you don't want to run away with us," the Doctor dismissed. "It's over two years away, you'll probably have forgotten us by then."

"How could I ever forget this?" exclaimed Nita. "You've changed my life forever. Anyway, I won't have anything to stay here for. Nothing that could compare with travelling with you."

"What about your family?" asked the Doctor.

"This is a time machine," Nita repeated. "You can bring me back to the same time I left and they would never miss me."

"She has a point, Doctor," said Peri.

"Please promise you'll come and get me!" Nita pleaded. She turned to Peri, "please convince him, Peri!"

"Come on, Doctor," said Peri. "It would be great to have her travel with us."

The Doctor sighed. "Oh, very well," he agreed.

"Thank you!" cried Nita, hugging him. The Doctor looked a bit embarrassed.

"Err… yes, well.."

"Goodbye, Doctor, goodbye Peri," Nita hugged Peri.

"Goodbye!" said the Doctor.

"See you soon," said Peri.

Nita bounded out of the TARDIS, unlocked the toilet cubicle, and headed for the bus stop.

The Doctor took the TARDIS into the vortex.

"So, November 1987?" asked Peri.

"Er…yes…Beenleigh Road, Coopers Plains, wasn't it?" replied the Doctor.

"That's right," replied Peri.

The Doctor moved to set the co-ordinates, but just as he did so, the TARDIS started shaking violently.

"Hello, what's going on?" cried the Doctor, gripping the console for support. Peri was thrown to the floor.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

The TARDIS was plucked out of time and space. The Doctor was charged with breaking the First Law of Time by the High Council of Gallifrey, a law forbidding interference in alien worlds and galactic affairs. The Valeyard presented the transgressions on a video screen, depicting the Doctor's past adventures with Peri.

The Valeyard presents his second piece of evidence for the prosecution, the Doctor and Peri's activities on Thoros Beta. The flashback shows the Doctor investigating arms sales, where he sees his old adversary Sil. Sil's race, the Mentors, are revealed to have been supplying Yrcanos, the local king of a Viking-like primitive culture, with advanced weaponry. Meanwhile, a scientist, Crozier is preparing for surgery on Kiv, an influential Mentor whose brain is expanding. The Doctor is portrayed as self-serving and unconcerned with Peri's welfare during the flashback, as he appears to help Crozier and the Mentors by abandoning and betraying Peri and Yrcanos. This uncharacteristic behaviour convinces the Doctor that the evidence has been altered. When the Doctor learns that Peri has been chosen as the new host for Kiv's brain, he allies with Yrcanos to kill the Mentors. However, before he can attack he is captured by the High Council, resulting in Peri's death.

The Doctor is now allowed to present evidence for his defence. He chooses events from the future, in hopes that it will prove he has reformed after the Thoros-Beta incident. During the presentation, some details appear altered from what the Doctor reviewed, furthering his suspicions that evidence is being tampered with. In the year 2986, the Doctor and his new companion Mel answer a distress call from the interstellar ship _Hyperion III_. The ship is sabotaged and people are dying at the hands of the Vervoids, plant-like humanoids whom the Doctor learns were genetically engineered to be slaves. Although the Doctor and Mel are able to stop the Vervoids, he admits that none of the Vervoids survived the voyage. The Valeyard—under Article 7 of Gallifreyan law—charges the Doctor with genocide.

The Doctor claims that the Matrix has been deliberately altered, and the Keeper of the Matrix is summoned. Seconds later, the Master appears on the Matrix's screen. Sabalom Glitz and Mel are then called as witnesses to the Doctor's defence. The secrets Glitz sought had been stolen from the Time Lords, and Earth was ravaged and moved to preserve them. The Doctor was used as a scapegoat, and the Valeyard—an amalgam of the Doctor's evil personalities from between his twelfth and final regeneration—was offered the Doctor's remaining regenerations. To ensure a guilty verdict, the Valeyard distorted the evidence. The Doctor's attempts to prevent the Valeyard from killing the High Council are stopped by the Master, who wants to dispose the Doctor. The Doctor defeats the Valeyard by destroying the Matrix archive. The Inquisitor clears the Doctor of all charges and offers him the presidency, which he declines, claiming she should stand instead. The Inquisitor informs The Doctor that Peri is not dead, but alive and well and has become the Warrior Queen Consort of King Yrcanos.

The Doctor was so shaken by the events of the trial, that he forgot his promise to go back for Nita. And Peri was no longer there to remind him. Mel knew nothing of Nita, so she couldn't remind him either. So the Doctor and Mel carried on their travels, without any thought of Nita.

The Rani lures the TARDIS to Lakertya, where she requires the Doctor's aid to complete a device which will draw on the intelligence of history's greatest geniuses to help her reshape the universe to her own design. To this end, she drugs the newly-regenerated Doctor and masquerades as Mel to gain his trust. The real Mel, however, allies herself with the native Lakertyans, who have been suffering under the rule of the Rani and her bat-like Tetraps. It is up to Mel to rouse the Lakertyans to rebellion, and free the Doctor from the Rani's clutches.

After his regeneration, the Doctor starts to get a nagging feeling that he has forgotten something important, but he can't remember what it is. He asks Mel, but she doesn't know.

The Doctor and Mel go to Paradise Towers for a holiday, only to find the famed complex in ruins. Long ago, the adults went off to fight a war and never returned. Left behind are the Kangs, gangs of wild teenaged girls; the Rezzies, cannibalistic old women; the Caretakers, who ostensibly look after the Towers; and Pex, who was too scared to go to war. But also lurking is Kroagnon, architect of Paradise Towers, who has taken mental possession of the Chief Caretaker and the cleaning robots in an attempt to rid his creation of human life forever.

Still, the Doctor feels he is missing something.

The Doctor and Mel win a vacation on a time-travelling tour bus to a 1950s holiday camp. Also on the bus is Delta, the last of the Chimeron race, who is being hunted by the genocidal Bannermen and their brutish leader, Gavrok. When a mercenary on the bus alerts Gavrok to Delta's whereabouts, it is up to the Doctor and Mel to stop the assassins and find a way to give the Chimerons a new lease on life.

Finally the Doctor asks the TARDIS what it is that has been nagging at the back of his brain that he can't remember. The TARDIS sends him a mental image of Nita.

"Nita!" cried the Doctor.

"Pardon?" asked Mel.

"I met this girl ages ago and I was supposed to go back and pick her up," the Doctor explained the whole story to Mel.

"Well, you'd better go pick her up," said Mel. "It sounds like you made a promise, and you should keep it."

The Doctor set the co-ordinates for Coopers Plains, Brisbane, Australia, 23 November 1987. The TARDIS materialized behind the bus shelter opposite Nita's house.

To be continued…


End file.
